Death Melody
by Yuiki Miki
Summary: Len adalah seorang siswa biasa, ia penasaran dengan teman sekelasnya, Rin yang misterius dan dibenci teman-temannya/Memori yang terlupakan perlahan-lahan kembali muncul kedalam ingatan mereka/Chapter 4: I will never forget it!/FINAL CHAPTER!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What The Hell in The World?**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Sony, etc**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mistery (?)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, garing, dkk**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
><strong>  
>Pada suatu pagi di Vocaloid Art High School yang merupakan sekolah musik, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan bermata azure yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya.<p>

**~LEN POV~**

Hay namaku Kagamine Len, aku adalah siswa di Vocaloid Art High School. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasku, kelas dimulai setengah jam lagi, jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru. Disepanjang perjalananku menuju kelas, terdengar teriakan-teriakan para Fans Girl-ku yang ku balas dengan senyuman. Yah, aku memang cukup terkenal di Sekolah ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai dikelasku, kelas 9-5. Yup, saat ini aku duduk di kelas 9 dan beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional, tapi aku santai saja karna selain tampan dan keren aku juga termasuk siswa yang jenius. Kenapa? Aku narsis? Memang itu kok kenyataannya!

Saat aku memasuki kelas aku melihat seorang gadis berambut tosca sedang melempari seorang pemuda berambut biru, barang-barang yang ada di kelas 9-5 ini, vas bunga, bangku, bahkan meja pun dia lempar. 'Gadis tosca' dan 'pemuda biru' itu bernama Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito, mereka berdua adalah sahabat baikku dan mereka adalah pasangan romantis. Aku ulangi PASANGAN ROMANTIS! Oke, aku memang terlihat lebay disini tapi aku serius lho!

"Ohayo Len!" sapa Miku sambil tersenyum manis,sementara Kaito sudah pingsan karena lemparan 'cinta' dari Miku, hal itu memang biasa terjadi. Mereka benar-benar ROMANTIS kan?

"Ohayo!" sapaku singkat dan langsung berjalan menuju kursiku. Aku duduk dibaris ke tiga dibagian pojok, sedangkan Miku dan Kaito duduk di depanku. Aku duduk sebangku dengan Utatane Piko yang sekarang sedang asyik dengan komiknya. Kami berdua dijuluki 'Duo Shota', aku sih cuek aja, meskipun sedikit tidak terima.

Kelasku sedang ramai karna jam pelajaran belum dimulai, ada yang sedang mengobrol, bermain hp, membaca komik, bermain kejar-kejaran, bahkan ada yang sedang tidur sambil membuat 'danau' di sekitar mejanya, err.. oke lupakan. Di depanku terlihat Miku sedang menyantap es krim rasa neginya bersama Kaito yang telah sadar dari pingsannya, sedangkan aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku, aku memang dikenal sebagai cowok kalem.

Murid-murid sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sampai 'orang itu' datang.

Sesosok gadis yang ciri-ciri fisiknya hampir sama denganku, namun kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Dia adalah Kagene Rin. Semua orang menatap sinis, aneh, bahkan jijik padanya. Semua orang kecuali aku,Piko,Miku,dan Kaito,yah kami memang biasa saja padanya.

Kenapa murid-murid bersikap seperti itu?

Aku memang tak begitu tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka begitu karena Kagene itu terlihat sedikit aneh, dia tidak bisa berbicara tapi masuk ke Sekolah ini yang notabene adalah sekolah musik. Tapi aku wajar saja, karena meskipun begitu dia sangat pandai bermain biola.

Tapi bukan hanya itu keanehannya, pernah waktu itu Miku mengajaknya ke kantin bersama tapi dia mengacuhkannya dan berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Miku dan seperti menganggap Miku tidak ada. Kesimpulannya dia tidak ingin bergaul.

Dia duduk di belakang tempatku tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang lainnya. Piko yang telah tersadar dari dunia komiknya berbisik padaku, "Hey Len, sejak dulu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kagene-san,"

Ck, Piko memang orang yang peka pada sesuatu yang misterius, tapi... memangnya ada apa pada Kagene-san itu?

"Sudahlah tak usah kau pedulikan!" bisikku.

Yah memang hal itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipedulikan, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang langsung aku tepis dari benakku.

Kriiing...

Tak lama kemudian bel pertanda masuk dibunyikan, semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke kelasku dan langsung memulai pelajaran. Dia adalah guru bahasa. Meskipun sekolahku sekolah musik, tapi tetap ada pelajaran seperti sekolah lainnya, hanya saja pada bidang ekskul banyak ekskul yang berhubungan dengan musik.

Skip time.

Sekarang aku sedang melangkah dikoridor sekolah, aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam sembilan malam. Kenapa aku pulang selarut ini? Karena aku sedang ada urusan di klub menyanyi-ku, sebagai ketua klub aku harus segera menyelesaikannya, Miku dan Kaito yang satu klub denganku sudah pulang duluan dengan alasan tidak boleh pulang malam.

Cih,dasar tak setia kawan!

Ketika aku sedang berjalan, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang indah dari arah taman sekolah. Siapa yang masih di sekolah malam-malam begini? Ada sedikit perasaan takut dibenakku tapi semua itu tertutupi oleh rasa penasaranku. Aku melangkah ke arah suara itu.

Dan...

Dan yang ku lihat sekarang ini adalah...

Kagene Rin yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan biolanya dengan SANGAT SANGAT INDAH!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bukankah... dia tidak bisa berbicara?

**-To Be Continued-**

**Fic pertama Miki! Sebenernya sih Miki udah pernah publish fanfic, tapi itu fic collab *nunjuk-nunjuk earl miel vesstrayworth* Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, maklum masih newbie, makasih yah buat para senpai yang udah mau baca :)**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta review seikhlasnya? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Voice of The Death!  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid but this story is mine.<strong>

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mistery (?)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, garing, typo bertebaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita, dkk.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Len POV~**

Deg... deg... deg...  
>Jantungku berdetak tak menentu, tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku langsung pergi sebelum Kagene menyadari keberadaanku, berlari secepat yang aku bisa, keluar dari sekolah ini, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya.<p>

Setelah aku berhasil keluar dari sekolah, aku menghentikan lariku, dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahku yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Ukkh... benar-benar sakit!

TIIIIIN!

Hah? Suara apa itu? Suara klakson mobil?

BRUUKK!

Ke-kenapa semuanya jadi gelap?  
><strong><br>~Rin POV~  
><strong>  
>Aku Kagene Rin, saat ini aku sedang melangkah masuk ke kelasku, yang disambut dengan tatapan sinis semua orang. Aku hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan 'orang-orang' di kelasku. Kenapa aku memanggil mereka 'orang-orang'? Yeah, mereka bukan temanku, aku tidak memiliki teman sama sekali dan aku sama sekali tak ingin memiliki teman. Aku berjalan lurus menuju kursiku. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah 'nya' yang ternyata sedang menatapku juga. Perasaan apa ini... kenapa aku seperti merindukan 'nya', memangnya... 'dia' siapa?<p>

Skip time.

Hari sudah larut dan aku masih di sekolah. Kenapa aku masih di sekolah? Itu semua karena di sekolah saat ini sudah tidak ada orang lagi, aku bisa bebas bernyanyi disini. Lagipula di rumahku pun tak ada apa-apa. Yup, sekarang aku sedang memainkan biolaku sambil bernyanyi sepuasnya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi, kalau benar ada yang mendengar suaraku...

Akh gawat!

Aku jadi ingat saat Hatsune Miku mengajakku ke kantin bersamanya, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa senang, tapi aku tak boleh egois... Hatsune Miku adalah gadis yang populer di sekolah, tapi walaupun begitu dia sangat ramah pada semua orang, aku sangat mengaguminya, dan entah kenapa aku tak ingin dia dalam bahaya, makanya aku mengacuhkannya. Karena kalau sampai dia atau orang lain mendengar suaraku maka...

Orang itu...

Akan...

Mati.

-Keesokan harinya-

Pagi ini aku benar-benar tidak semangat ke sekolah, hoamh~ aku ngantuk sekali. Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan kelas dan berhenti sejenak. 'Semangat Rin!' batinku. Aku menarik nafas dan mulai memasuki kelas. Aneh. Tidak biasanya mereka mengacuhkanku, padahal biasanya mereka menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sinis padaku. Tapi, sekarang semua orang di kelasku sedang berkumpul, seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Aku ingin sekali bertanya pada mereka 'apa yang terjadi?' tapi itu mustahil. Aku memilih duduk tenang seperti biasanya.

Kriiiingg…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, orang-orang yang tadi berkumpulpun kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian Luka-sensei datang, dia guru bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelasku. "Ohayo anak-anak, ada berita duka dari teman kalian, Kagamine Len, dia... sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena sebuah kecelakaan, mari kita berdoa agar dia bisa kembali sehat seperti biasa," jelas Luka-sensei.

Hah? Kagamine Len? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas, sebagian orang ada yang menangis dan sebagian terlihat murung. Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito-pun tidak ada di kelas ini.

Jadi... benar kalau Kagamine kecelakaan... Jangan-jangan dia orang yang kemarin mendengar suaraku saat aku bernyanyi, bagaimana kalau... dia sampai... mati?

Ah! Apa peduliku dengannya,

Tapi kenapa aku merasa cemas?

Kenapa aku takut kehilangannya?

Dan kenapa aku...

Menangis?

**~End of Rin POV~**

-Satu minggu kemudian-

**~Len POV~**

Aku melihat ada lima orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sebuah taman yang sepertinya aku kenali. Hei bukankah itu aku, Miku, Kaito dan... siapa dua orang lagi? Yang satu berambut panjang berwarna merah, dan yang satu... ugh, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, silau sekali! Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak kepadaku,

"LEN!"

Hah... hah... hah... nafasku tersengal-sengal, yang tadi itu, hanya mimpi?

"LEN KAU SUDAH SADAR!" sebuah suara berisik nan histeris yang sangat ku kenali, mengagetkanku.

"Berisik BAKAito! Aku ada dimana?" tanyaku pada Kaito, ugh kepalaku sakit sekali, pandanganku pun masih buram.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Len! Kau tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu, bayangkan saja, SATU MINGGU!" jelas Kaito dengan lebaynya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruangan, dan aku melihat Miku disamping Kaito yang berada di sebelah kanan tempat tidurku.

"Hiks... hiks... kau membuat kami sangat cemas Len!"kata Miku sambil menangis.

"Tenang saja Miku, kau lihat, Len baik-baik saja," hibur Kaito sambil memeluk Miku, DAN KALI INI MEREKA BENAR-BENAR ROMANTIS! Tapi kenapa mereka malah mesra-mesraan di kamar (rumah sakit) ku? Cari kamar lain kek! Err... back to the topic.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyaku yang merasa dikacangin sama mereka berdua.

"Seminggu yang lalu kau tertabrak mobil di dekat sekolah dan koma selama tiga hari di rumah sakit, orang yang menabrakmu membiayai perawatanmu, oh ya, orangtua mu tidak bisa datang karena sedang banyak pekerjaan di Amerika, mereka memintaku menjagamu, lagian kenapa kau bisa tertabrak begitu sih?" jelas Kaito panjang lebar.

Kenapa aku bisa tertabrak? Ukh semakin aku mengingatnya kepalaku semakin sakit!

"Argh!" rintihku sambil meremas kepalaku.

"Su-sudahlah Len! Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, hiks... istirahatlah dulu, " perintah Miku yang masih sesegukan.

"Yah baiklah," jawabku sambil menidurkan diri di tempat tidur, hah aku lelah sekali.

"Len, kami pulang dulu, ini sudah malam, besok pulang sekolah kami kesini lagi, jangan memaksakan diri ya!" kata Kaito sambil melangkah ke luar kamarku.

"Ya, hati-hati!" jawabku.

Ah ya, aku lupa menanyakan tentang mimpiku tadi pada Kaito dan Miku! Hh.. Yasudahlah besok saja,

Kira-kira...

Siapa dua orang yang ada dimimpiku itu?

**-To be continued-**

**Huwaaa~ hontou ni gomenasai Miki apdetnya lama! Soalnya waktu itu pas pengen apdet komputernya koslet** **:(**** Makasih banyak buat para senpai yang udah mau baca dan ngereview fic ini ^^**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta review seikhlasnya? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Classmate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mistery (?)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, dll**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
><strong>

**~LEN POV~  
><strong>  
>"Len! Len! Coba dengar lagu baruku! Aku menciptakannya sendiri loh!" hah? suara siapa itu? ah! aku melihat dua orang anak yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun yang sedang bermain di taman yang sama seperti waktu itu.<p>

"Wah,indah sekali! Kau memang yang paling jenius soal musik!" puji seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah aku.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin sekali jadi penyanyi yang terkenal!" kata seseorang yang tidak bisa ku lihat dengan jelas, ah aku penasaran siapa orang itu?

"Kau pasti bisa, RIN-CHAN!"

DEG!

Hah.. hah.. Aku mimpi lagi, dan sekarang Rin? Ah, Aku ingat! Beberapa saat sebelum aku kecelakaan, aku mendengar Kagene Rin bernyanyi! Ukh, ini semakin rumit! Bukankah semua orang bilang kalau dia tidak bisa bicara?

Lalu mimpi itu...

Apa hubunganku dengannya di masa lalu? Apa itu hanya mimpi saja? Dan siapa gadis yang satu lagi? Seingatku sahabat kecilku hanya Kaito dan Miku, ya aku yakin sekali sahabatku cuma mereka, pasti hanya mimpi, ya hanya mimpi!

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Leeen~ kami dataaang~" teriak Miku dan Kaito bersamaan,yang masuk tanpa izin dariku.

"Len bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kaito sambil menjilat es krimnya, dasar maniak es krim!

"Hm, lumayan, kata dokter mulai besok aku boleh pulang," jawabku.

"Ah ya Len! Kau sudah makan belum? Ini aku bawakan steak, makanan di rumah sakit pasti tak enak!" kata Miku dengan semangat.

"Mm, terima kasih," yah makanan rumah sakit memang tak enak.

"Sini biar ku suapi!" tawar Miku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Err…" aku berniat meminta izin pada Kaito karena merasa tak enak, tapi aku tak menemukan Kaito di ruangan ini.

"Loh? Dimana si BAKAito?" tanyaku pada Miku.

"Tuh!" Miku menunjuk ke kamar mandi, disana terlihat Kaito yang sedang menguras bak mandi sambil bernyanyi lagu 'Cemburu menguras bak mandi' yang ia karang sendiri, huh dasar BAKAito!

Setelah selesai makan, Miku meminjamkan catatannya untukku karena sudah sekitar seminggu lebih aku tidak sekolah. Ah ya! Aku harus menanyakan mimpi itu pada mereka,"Hey memangnya dulu aku punya dua sahabat lagi selain kalian?" ekspresi mereka terlihat kaget sesaat dan kemudian Kaito menjawab,"Ahaha ada-ada saja kau Shota! Lagipula kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku bermimpi kita sedang bermain bersama di sebuah taman, kita termasuk dua orang yang tak ku kenali itu..." jawabku.

"Itu kan hanya mimpi Lenny, tak usah dipikirkan!" kata Miku.

Beberapa jam kemudian Miku dan Kaito pamit pulang padaku.

**~KAITO POV~**

Aku dan Miku sedang menaiki mobilku menuju rumah Miku. Kami cukup-ah tidak! Kami **sangat** kaget mendengar pertanyaan Len tadi, yah aku tau suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi, hanya saja aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menatap Miku yang sedang melamun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita membohonginya?" tanya Miku.

"Yah, ini juga demi kebaikannya, kita harus membiarkan Len mengingatnya sendiri," jawabku.

Ini semua berawal dari 'peristiwa' beberapa tahun lalu, 'peristiwa' yang nyaris membuat kami kehilangan Len untuk selamanya, 'peristiwa' yang membuat Len kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, dan keanehan yang membuat 'Nya' berubah drastis.

Dia..

Sahabat kami..

Orang yang paling dekat dengan Len..

**Kagene Rin.**

Keesokan harinya..

**~RIN POV~**

Aku sedang melangkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah, ku dengar hari ini Kagamine akan masuk sekolah. Aneh... kenapa dia tidak mati padahal semua orang yang mendengar suaraku akan mati, ah mungkin bukan dia orangnya, soalnya tidak akan ada yang bisa selamat setelah mendengar suaraku.

Itu pasti.

Yah **PASTI**!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas dan seperti biasa, mereka menatapku dengan sinis. Aku tak menemukan Kagamine di bangkunya, pasti dia belum datang.

Kriiinggg…

Bel pertanda masuk sekolah telah berbunyi dan Kagamine belum datang juga. Mungkin dia masih butuh istirahat, ah sudahlah itu bukan urusanku.

Tak lama kemudian Gakupo-sensei dating,"Ohayo anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk nak!" kata Gakupo-sensei.

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang.

"Ohayo teman-teman perkenalkan namaku Furukawa Miki, mohon bantuannya" kata gadis-yang bernama Miki itu.

Kelas menjadi ramai dan anak-anak mulai bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Furukawa, bahkan aku melihat wajah Utatane sudah merah padam dan makin terlihat 'Shota'.

"Ekhem, tenang anak-anak lanjutkan perkenalannya saat istirahat saja, sekarang Furukawa-san kau akan duduk dengan Kagene-san," kata Gakupo-sensei yang sedari tadi dikacangin sambil menunjuk kearahku. Yah memang satu-satunya kursi kosong ada disampingku, mau apa lagi. Furukawa-san melangkah kearahku sambil menunjukan ekspresi yang err… gembira?

Ia lalu duduk disampingku sambil tersenyum menatapku, yang pura-pura tak ku lihat. Tiba-tiba...

BRAAKK!

"Hah... hah... gomen sensei saya terlambat!" kata Kagamine dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hah, jangan diulangi lagi Kagamine, sekarang kau boleh duduk!" kata Gakupo-sensei dan langsung memulai pelajaran.

Kriiiingg…

Tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, tìba-tiba Furukawa langsung berkata setengah teriak dengan bersemangat,"KYAAAA RINRIN, LENNY, KAI-KUN, MIKU-CHII LAMA TAK BERTEMU~"

DEGGH!

Badanku bergetar, aku sangat kaget mendengar kata-kata Furukawa.

BRUK!

Semua menjadi gelap.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Lalu, seseorang berjubah merah berjalan kearah gadis itu,"Hey, mau ku beritahu cara menyelamatkan nyawa temanmu itu?" tawar seseorang berjubah merah itu.

"Hiks...bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Len?"

A-apa kata gadis itu? Len? Kagamine kah maksudnya?

"Hihi, gampang kok! Kamu tinggal berkata 'ya' padaku, tapi ada syaratnya lho! Syaratnya kau akan terkena kutukan dan kehilangan ingatan tentang teman-temanmu, hmm? Bagaimana?"

**To Be Continued.**

**Haaaayy minna-san~ Miki dataaaang~ Maaf kalo ceritanya mengecewakan, hehe… Makasih yah buat para senpai yang udah ngereview! Maaf gak bias bales satu-satu :)**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta review seikhlasnya? :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : I will never forget it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship,Romance,Mistery (?)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal,typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Normal POV a.k.a Author POV**

Anak-anak di kelas hanya menatap Rin yang pingsan, lalu melenggang pergi, tanpa mempedulikan Rin.

Kaito, Miku, dan Miki bergegas membawa Rin ke UKS, sementara Len... ia masih shock dan terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oi Len! Kau tak apa? "tanya Piko yang berusaha menyadarkan Len.

"Piko... bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Len dengan lemas.

"Len, a-apa kau sudah ingat semua?" tanya Piko yang memang sudah lama tahu tentang Len yang hilang ingatan dari Kaito―meski ia tak tahu banyak tentang Rin.

Len hanya menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui yang lainnya,kau tenangkan dirimu dulu!" seru Piko sambil bergegas menemui yang lainnya.

-Di UKS-

"Minna-san sepertinya Len sudah ingat semuanya," kata Piko yang baru sampai di UKS.

"Be-benarkah? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Miku.

"Di kelas, dia bilang dia ingin sendiri," jawab Piko.

"Eh? Ingat apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi sejak aku pergi? Tolong ceritakan padaku!" pinta Miki yang dari tadi kebingungan.

"Ng.. baiklah, Miku-chan ceritakan padanya!"

"A-ano... Piko, kau saja yang cerita!"

"E-eh! Kok aku?" tanya Piko yang grogi diliatin Miki.

"Piko-kun cepat ceritakan!" pinta Miki dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang terlihat sangat imut di mata Piko.

'Piko... -kun?' batin Piko yang PERTAMA KALINYA dipanggil pakai embel-embel 'kun'

PESSH!

Spontan muka Piko memanas.

"Lho? Piko-kun kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Miki dengan polosnya sambil memegang pipi Piko.

BRUK!

Yak, akhirnya Piko pingsan di tempat. Miki kebingungan. Kaito dan Miku-pun sweatdrop berjamaah.

Setelah 'meletakkan' Piko pada tempatnya, akhirnya Kaito yang menceritakan semuanya pada Miki.

Cklek.

Pintu UKS terbuka dan munculah sosok Len dengan tampang kusutnya.

"Len?" gumam Miki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kau masih hidup?" sambung Kaito dan langsung mendapat 'bonus' pukulan cinta dari Miku.

Len hanya diam sambil menatap Rin.

"Gomen Len, kami tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, itu perintah dokter," jelas Kaito.

Len hanya mengangguk tanpa mengubah posisinya. Tiba-tiba Rin terbangun, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"RIN!" seru Kaito, Miku, Miki, dan Piko-yang entah kapan sudah terbangun dari pingsannya kompak.

Rin hanya terdiam sambil menatap Len yang juga diam. 'Aku... sudah ingat semuanya,' batin mereka berdua.

"Rin... bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pinta Miku sambil memberikan buku dan pulpen pada Rin.

Rin menerimanya dan mulai menulis, semua menatapnya dengan wajah tegang. Tak lama kemudian Kaito memecah keheningan,

Brot!

"Ups! Gomen, gak tahan sih, hehe,"

Semua mendeathglare Kaito.

Rin yang telah selesai menulis memberikan bukunya pada Miku.

"Biar aku saja yang baca," kata Miki yang langsung menyambar buku itu dari tangan Miku.

"Waktu itu... tepatnya enam tahun yang lalu,Len dirawat di rumah sakit karena menderita kanker otak... mendengar hal itu aku nyaris kehabisan nafas... dokter bilang sudah tak ada harapan lagi... saat itu saat aku benar-benar terpuruk,aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan membuat perjanjian dengannya,dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Len asalkan aku akan terkena kutukan... orang yang mendengar suaraku akan mati... dan aku akan kehilangan ingatanku tentang teman-teman... tapi anehnya sekarang aku bisa mengingatnya lagi... aku juga tak tahu kenapa... tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal! Aku senang sekarang Len-ah tidak kalian semua bisa bahagia, hehehe,"

Semua tak bisa menahan tangisnya, bahkan Kaito dan Piko-pun berpelukan. Suasana itu terjadi hingga Len memecahnya,"DASAR BODOH! BUAT APA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU? HAH!"

Rin hanya menunduk, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya, keluar dari UKS, semua hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian Rin kembali masuk ke UKS dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku Miku : "Arah ke kelas lewat mana ya?"

GUBRAK!

Semua bergubrak ria karena penyakit buta arah Rin kumat. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke kelas bersama-sama dan bergegas pulang karena sedari tadi jam sekolah telah usai.

Mereka pulang bersama diselingi dengan canda tawa. "Rin! Sekarang kita masih berteman kan?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba, yang lainnya menatap Rin dengan penuh harap.

Mendengar pertanyaan Miku, Rin terlihat kaget. Ia menatap semuanya satu per satu, lalu menangguk sambil tersenyum... senyum yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Mereka semua tertawa bersama-sama.

~Death Melody~

Saat ini Rin dan Len jalan berdua karena rumah mereka searah. Tiba-tiba Len menarik tangan Rin dan membawanya ke taman tempat mereka biasa bermain. Rin sedikit kaget, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Len. Len menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Rin,

"Rin! Ada hal yang seharusnya tak boleh aku lupakan dan aku berjanji tak akan melupakannya lagi..."

Rin hanya menatap Len dengan tatapan 'Apa-maksud-mu?'

Len hanya terdiam dan...

CUP!

"RIN AKU MENCINTAIMU!" seru Len yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjubah merah muncul di belakang Len, Len langsung berbalik dengan posisi melindungi Rin.

"Mau apa kau!" seru Len.

Orang itu menunjuk Rin dan berkata,"Kau sudah banyak belajar nak! Mulai sekarang, hiduplah dengan normal dan pertahankanlah ketulusan hatimu!"

Len yang lola hanya bisa cengo.

"A-apa itu artinya kau mencabut kutukanku?" tanya Rin.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan menghilang begitu saja.

Wajah Rin dan Len langsung sumingrah.

"YEE~" seru mereka sambil berpelukan.

Tiba-tiba Rin melepas pelukannya karena teringat akan pernyataan Len tadi,

"Len, aku juga mencintaimu!" gumam Rin namun bisa terdengar oleh Len. Mereka kembali berpelukan.

~Death Melody~

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi, mereka telah lulus SMP dan memasuki SMA yang sama, saat ini mereka sedang menikmati liburan musim panas di sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di dekat pantai.

"Tak terasa yah sebentar lagi kita masuk SMA~" gumam Miki.

"Untung saja kita masuk SMA yang sama," timpal Piko yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Miki.

"Ng... ngomong-ngomong Len pergi kemana? Bukankah tadi dia duduk di samping Rin?" tanya Kaito yang menyadari 'hilangnya' Len.

Semua jadi ikut bingung.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Tiba-tiba Len berlutut di hadapan Rin dan berkata,

"Rin will you marry me?"

"EH?"

**The End?**

**Huwaaaaa~ Sumpah gak jelas banget :'( Maaf yah endingnya mengecewakan, abisnya gak ada ide lain sih~ Makasih banyak buat para senpai yang udah mau baca dan ngereview fic ini **

**Akhir kata, boleh minta review seikhlasnya? :D**


End file.
